Blood, Lies, and Passion
by WhitRenee
Summary: Edward and Jacob are living double lives. One side of them is pretending to be in love with Bella Swan and the other side is desperately bringing them together. Can they continue to hide their affection for each other or will their lies unravel?
1. GoodMorning

I woke up next to Edward. Last night had been amazing but I knew it wouldn't last the whole day, given our situation. "Edward get up." I nudged him. "Don't you know that I don't sleep Jacob." He said to me. I sighed. "Yeah I caught that." I replied. He looked at me with curious eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head. "All of this is wrong and you know it." I pointed out. "I mean you're a vampire, I'm a werewolf. You're with Bella and I'm 'supposedly' in love with her." I told him. "Jacob." He touched my arm. The icy cold sensation made my skin tingle.

"Edward you know we are just going to leave here and pretend like we're not waiting for every chance to get back together." I said sadly. He looked out of the window. "I bought this place so that we could come back every chance we got." He turned back and looked me in the eyes. Their gold color drawing me in.

"Yes I know, but that still doesn't make the hiding any less complicated or hard for either of us. I mean are you ever going to tell Bella you're gay with her best friend who is allegedly in love with her. I mean why did you want me to do that anyways?" I ranted.

I could see Edward roll his eyes and begin pulling on his clothes. "Jake, please understand that I'm doing everything I can to make this possible for us." He reasoned. I was stubborn so I didn't exactly see it his way at the time. "What by hiding us in your fancy get away apartment?" I crossed my arms.

He came over and grabbed my torso from behind, resting his head on my shoulder. "Please don't get upset. I will figure this out so that we won't have to worry about hiding anymore." He kissed my cheek. "But for now we have to go live our double life." He joked. I wasn't amused. "Fine." I grumbled, throwing on my clothes.

Edward kissed me tenderly. "It'll be okay." I faked a half smile as he went around the back and got into his silver Volvo. He sped off and I was left. I got onto my black motorcycle and headed back to La Push. Once I got back the guys swarmed me. "So how was your crazy city night?" They all huddled around. "Alright I guess." I said to them, in a bad mood.

This wasn't enough to get them off my back so I made up a story. "I went to this bar, met a girl, had a few drinks, and then fucked her. Is that it?" I snapped. They all hooted like dumbasses and I went into my house. My dad was in the living room. "Had fun?" He asked. I nodded and finally got to my room, shutting and locking the door.

It had been months at least since I had transformed, in fear that the pack would get into my thoughts and figure out the whole story, (Which would be terrible, considering Edward and I had worked so hard to keep us a secret thing). I began to calm down. I mean it wasn't necessarily Edward's fault that we were stuck hiding our affection. I guess Bella was just the easiest way for the both of us to hide.

It was surprisingly easy to pretend to be in love with her. Edward was even better at it than I was. Hell, he had even married her. The whole werewolf imprint though sucked. I had imprinted on their baby Renesmee unintentionally and against my will. Yeah, the situation sucked. I didn't want to rip Bella's heart into little pieces by telling her that Edward and I were gay together, but she was going to have to find out sometime.

I was wandering in my thoughts when there was a knock on my door. "Jacob, phone call for you." My dad said. I got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I waited and Bella responded. "Hey Jake! Come over please. Edward just got back from hunting and well I think it'd be good bonding time for all of us." I ran my hand across the top of my head. "Alright Bells, I'll be right over." She sounded happy. "Okay see ya soon." I hung up and headed out.


	2. Visiting

"Jake's coming over so please be considerate." Bella said to me. I nodded. She had no idea just how considerate I was to him. But instead I just nodded and said, "Yeah I'll try." She smiled, satisfied. "You know I'm still not that happy that he imprinted on Renesmee you know." She told me. I shrugged. "I guess he has no choice." My mind was focused on keeping this charade alive.

Soon Jacob knocked on our door and Bella squealed, rushing to open it. "JACOB!" I heard her from the living room. They both walked in and took a seat. "Hello Jacob." I said nonchalantly. "Hey bloodsucker." He knew I hated it when he called me that. "Be nice." Bella interjected.

"Lemme see my love." Jacob said to Bella, looking around for Renesmee. "Uh, she's sleeping upstairs." She pointed to the ceiling. "Ah. Well then what am I here for?" He asked in a silly manner. _"Wipe that grin off Edward, I'm still a little pissed from earlier." _His thoughts lashed at me. I rolled my eyes.

As if she had heard us arguing Renesmee came running down the stairs. "Jakey!" She exclaimed, throwing herself into Jacob's arms. "Well hello there beautiful. How are you?" She grinned widely and buried herself in his neck. "I missed you." She said sweetly. I could sense that this hurt him more than anything.

"Well I missed you more." He responded, creating a innocent battle on who missed who more. Renesmee finally won. "What do you wanna do Jakey?" She asked. "How about I race ya out back?" He inquired. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Okay!" She ran and put her shoes on. "Ready." She announced, standing by the back door. "I'll give you a head start." He told her. She took off out the door.

_One…two…three._ He counted mentally before he took off after her. Bella touched my shoulder. "Is everything okay?" She asked. I sighed. "Yeah, why do I look troubled?" I wondered. She hesitated before shaking her head. "No." I left it alone and decided I should spend some time with her. I kissed her forehead. "Did you miss me last night?" She looked up at me. "Of course. I miss you every time you're away." She caught me off-guard and kissed me full on.

I couldn't stop her so I just kissed her. "Wow, I guess you did miss me." I added once she had stopped. She smiled deviously. "Rosalie was wondering what took you so long. She said usually it only takes you about an hour to hunt." She informed me. I looked out of the glass doors overlooking the back, leading to the forest. "I decided to fill myself up and I took a walk. A real walk." I lied.

"Sometimes it's good to be alone." She assured me. I nodded. Just then Renesmee came running inside. "I won mommy! I won!" She was excited. I smiled at my daughter. "Good job." I held my hand up to her and she slapped it, giving me a high five. Jacob came in just after her. "Man you're fast." He panted.

This made me smile and I went back to sit on the couch. "Do you need anything to drink?" Bella offered. "Water would be great." He told her. She returned with a glass of water. He downed it. "I should've gotten the head start." He teased Renesmee, who giggled at him. "Yeah, you're so slow." She reciprocated.

He laid out on the floor and Renesmee climbed on top of him. "For someone so small, you're pretty strong." He told her. She smiled. "Yeah I get that from my daddy." She pointed at me. I could hear Jacob's thoughts again. _Yeah he's strong all right…._ I didn't want Jacob to be upset, but I could tell keeping our secret was affecting him. He was constantly worrying about what it'll do to Renesmee.

I noticed he was sleeping and so was Renesmee. "Wow." I mumbled in amazement. Bella walked in from the kitchen, about to hand Renesmee her cup when she noticed them sleeping. "Nevermind." She whispered, placing the cup on the table and sitting next to me. I took a deep, unneeded, breath. "Bella," I started, looking at Renesmee and Jacob. "Yeah?" She asked. "I love you." I told her. She curled up in my arms. "I love you too." She muttered into my chest.

When Jacob's eyes opened he say Bella and I cuddled together on the couch and this pissed him off. "I've got to go. When she wakes up tell her I'll see her later." He huffed, but trying to keep a calm composure. "Bye Bella." And then he walked out the door.

"I think we should go stay at the cottage tonight." She hinted. I shook my head. "Not tonight love, maybe another time. You need to hunt." I told her. She nodded. "Alright. I'll go tonight and then tomorrow we can go to the cottage." I didn't answer her. She got up and took Renesmee back upstairs.

I cursed under my breath. "Dammit Jacob." I said aloud. I got up and paced a little. How was I going to fix this? I needed an explanation and soon. Just then Alice burst through the door. "Edward, we need to talk now." She growled, pulling me outside. Oh God.


	3. Errand

Once Alice and I were outside she looked at me angrily. "Tell me Edward why did I see you breaking up with Bella?" She growled. I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Alice, my mind was just wandering, you know I wouldn't do that." I lied skillfully. She gave me a weary look. "Edward, if you're not happy then why'd you even start anything with her?" She asked. I huffed. "You know I love her Alice. No doubt about that, so I don't know, I guess my mind just wandered into the 'what if' section." I added to my lie.

She shook her head. "Leave it to you to wander into unnecessary mental scenarios." Her worries were now gone and she was leading the way back into the house. That had been a close one. I needed to be more cautious around Alice and her visions. One slip up and she could see anything I think about doing with Jacob.

Bella came over to me once I got back inside. "It's getting dark, I guess I'll go hunting soon?" She asked indirectly. I nodded. "Sure, I'll be here." She kissed me and I had no choice but to kiss back. It was becoming harder to keep up the cover and continue to sneak back to Jacob. "You alright?" Bella asked, uneasiness behind her words. "Of course love. I'm fine." I kissed her forehead. "Is Renesmee awake yet?" Alice asked from behind us.

"No, but she should be waking up soon." Bella answered. "You and Alice should go spend some time with her while I hunt." She said aloud. "Alice can play with her because I have to go to the store to restock on some food for her." I sped into the kitchen and opened the empty fridge. "See, it's completely empty." I showed her. "Well okay, but don't be too long okay?" She told me. I gave her a knowing glance and she understood.

I put on my coat and walked out the door. I sped, as always, down the road and called Jacob. He picked up the phone, "Hello?" His rough voice responded. "Hey Jacob meet me at the apartment now, I'm on my way." I said. He didn't answer right away. "Alright I'm on it." He finally said. And then he hung up. "I need to get him a cellphone." I noted out loud.

I made it to the apartment in twenty minutes tops. It would take Jacob a little longer to get here from La Push. I unlocked the apartment door and turned on the lights, walking into the bedroom and making the bed. About ten minutes later Jacob walked in. "How'd you get out this time?" He had a halfway grin.

"Grocery store." He looked concerned. "Edward you know soon we are going to have to stop lying to everyone." And when he mentioned this I remembered Alice's vision. "I know. Earlier Alice saw me breaking up with Bella. I told her my mind was just wandering, but I don't think she completely believes me." I told him. He took a deep breath. "I haven't shifted in months in fear that the pack will read my thoughts and figure out what we've been doing." I could tell he was bothered by this.

"Maybe we should just stop then." I suggested. "Is that what you want? Do you want to stop Edward?" His voice quivered when he said the words. I grabbed his upper arms. "Of course I don't want to stop Jacob, but there are others involved other than you and me. I see how you look at Renesmee. I know it hurts you to think of breaking her heart in the future and I can't let you do that to yourself or my own daughter." I reasoned. He didn't argue.

"I just wish I hadn't imprinted on anyone." He grumbled. "Yes, but you did. And now there is no way around it." I told him. "What if there is?" He began thinking of a plan as usual. "No Jacob. This is how it is. And I'm not sure we can change that now." I looked at him with desire. "I'm sorry." I apologized. He pushed me on the bed and began kissing me. "I don't want to lose you." He whispered in my ear. I grabbed onto his back.

"Remind me of why I lie for you." I challenged. He pulled my pants off in an instant, followed by my shirt and underwear and all of his clothes. He flipped me over and began thrusting passionately. "Oh Jacob." I moaned, in my own personal heaven. He quickened his pace and I moaned in pleasure. Once he was almost to his breaking point I took over and thrust myself into him. "Edward, yes." He started moaning. I was going as fast as I could, Jacob screaming my name and I exploded, as did he. I kissed his neck and then his mouth.

We lay side by side exhausted. "I should go get those groceries before I get caught." I said abruptly. "Edward, is that the first thing on your mind after you fuck me? Hey I enjoyed the sex, bye." He was pissed off again. "Look Jacob I'm sorry, but I told Bella and Alice I was running this errand for Renesmee. I have to do it otherwise they will become suspicious and you know it." I explained. He began pulling on his clothes angrily.

"Fine Edward. Leave. It was nice for the hour it lasted." He spat out. "Jacob stop." I begged. He ignored me, gathered his shirt and slammed the door shut behind him. He went out the front door and got into his car. He peeled out and I felt terrible. "Dammit." I growled. I could hear his thoughts while he was dressing and the first thing that popped up was disappointment. It was difficult. I wanted to bring him back and just tell him I was sorry. The thought before he walked out of the door was pain, from his feelings on our relationship. I was guilty of hurting him. And now I wasn't sure how to fix it.


	4. Order

"Fuck Edward. Why do you have to be so stupid?" I growled under my breath in the car. My hands were gripped tightly to the steering wheel and I was pretty sure if I clenched them any tighter it would break. My anger was growing and the transformation was edging to happen. "No, I can't change." I told myself. "If you change, you're going to blow everything." I reasoned. I was still so mad at Edward. I mean why did he have to take this so lightly, when obviously it had gotten serious?

I shook my head. "Damn him." I cursed. I pulled into our yard and jumped from the truck, taking a jog through the woods. I needed to clear my head, be away from people. Edward had drawn me in a while ago. Back when we first met, it had been thanks to Bella. Well let's back up to when I met Bella. I was ten Bella Swan walked into my life. She was different than most. She liked playing in the mud and didn't do mushy girly stuff like the other girls I knew. Her Dad, Charlie and my dad had become friends.

"Hey I'm Bella. Bella Swan." She stuck her hand out to me. I looked at her and smiled. "Jacob Black. Do you wanna go play?" I had asked eagerly. "Yeah let's make mud pies together." She suggested. And so our friendship began. When she left Forks I had no one to really play with. Then seven years later she moves to Forks. I was surprised to see her. It made me happy.

Then when she started school, I didn't get to see her too much. I had heard some Edward kid was dating her. As the relationship turned serious I practically told her he was a vampire and I cautioned her, which of course she ignored. She ended up getting hurt, but stayed in Forks. I met Edward on her prom night and he struck me with interest. The next summer I kissed Edward, which was definitely taboo for the both of us. So the perfect get away was when Bella cut herself at the Cullen's. There was a small fall out which gave Edward the perfect excuse to leave.

Bella came running to me, but of course I began to turn into a werewolf. This made things even more complicated since I was naturally born to kill Edward's kind. But I pretended like I was falling for Bella when all I could think of was Edward. Meanwhile I was hunting a vampire named Victoria, looking to kill Bella, Bella decides to jump off a fucking cliff and almost drown. Edward thinks she is dead and then he tries to kill himself because he thinks Bella's death was his fault. Bella went to save him and he is happy to know she is alive.

When Edward returns we secretly met and ended up going all the way. Now we were totally involved. The whole double life thing became more and more complicated and we ended up having to hide just to see each other. So Edward bought a secret apartment just outside Forks. We made sneaking off a regular thing, but then the lies got more complicated. Somehow I ended up supposedly 'loving' Bella and Edward thought it'd be a better lie if he proposed to her. I was too caught up in the whole wolf pack thing to care. I was so dumb to have agreed to that.

Lying to Bella got more and more complicated and eventually Edward married her. Bella was itching to have sex with him, so he couldn't stop her from having sex with him on their honeymoon, which resulted in my darling Renesmee. Edward had to change Bella once Renesmee was born. Then to make matters even worse, I ended up imprinting on Renesmee. And now here we are in this awful situation.

It was our own modified version of Russian Roullette. On one hand we lived lives where we were in love with women. And then secretly me and Edward were passionately loving each other. It was a lot to deal with. Soon the truth was going to come out and neither of us will know how to handle it. Would we cover up the truth with more lies? Or will the truth sound so crazy that no one will believe it? Eventually something fucked up was going to happen again.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Seth, Sam, Quil, Embry, and Paul come up. They howled at me and I snapped out of my head. "What is it?" I asked. Sam shifted back into form. "Jacob we have to help Leah, she's in trouble. Come on you have to shift." He said in a rush. My stomach tightened. "I can't Sam. I'm on a shifting break." I told him. He looked at me with ferocity. "That's an Alpha order Jacob." He barked, before changing back and running off with the others. "Damn it all to hell." I had to shift.


	5. Guilt

"Bella, where is Renesmee?" I asked nervously. She looked over at me. "I thought Rosalie had her Edward." She replied. I shook my head and listened carefully, trying to hear Renesmee or Rosalie. "Well, do you hear them?" Bella asked. "Let me check the foyer." I walked towards it and found them playing together. I let out a sigh of relief. "Renesmee are you okay?" I asked her. She held her hand up to my face and I leaned down so that she could touch it. She let me know she was fine. "Alright darling." I simply told her.

I walked back to the couch where Bella was reading. "How about we go for a walk?" I posed. She looked up from her book and raised her eyebrows. "Sure, why not." She placed her book on the table and stood up. Looking at her made me guilty. Seeing the woman that I'd been lying to all this time made me hurt. "Bella," I stopped myself. "Edward what is it?" She quickly asked. "Nothing." I lied, more.

She walked out in front of me. My intention was to ask her how she would feel if I told her that everything she knew about me was a lie. But I know that that was absolutely idiotic and would just make things harder. "So, how're the new senses?" She looked at me weirdly. "They're fine, quite interesting actually. I thought I would be an evil monster drinking the blood of any living thing. I'm glad that's not the case." She innocently answered.

"Bella, I love you. I want you to know that." The words rolled out rapidly. Truthfully I did love her, it just wasn't the love that she had for me. Yet, here I was making it seem that way. I should have never started this mess. The only problem was that I didn't know how to get myself out of it. I doubted there was even a way to escape.

"Edward, is everything okay?" She looked at me with concern. "Of course, I have you and my beautiful daughter. How could anything possibly be wrong?" She smiled. "How about we go to the cottage? Get some privacy before we have to go back home." She pushed herself against me and I shuddered. "Uh, okay." That was all I could manage to say. She took my hand and sped through the woods.

Once we got to the small cottage I nudged her towards the bed. I laid on my back and put my hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling. Bella came crawling in next to me, ready to pounce. "Do you miss it? Being human?" I hesitated. She sighed heavily. "I mean some things I miss, but not enough for me to regret changing for. If me being a red-eyed vampire means spending an eternity with you, then I am happy."

I rolled on my side, facing her. "I'm sorry Bella." I apologized sincerely. And before she could respond to that I pulled her close. She wrapped her legs around me and the rest was a blur. As usual once she had her way with me I felt more horrible. "We should get back." I urged. She nodded. "Yeah. I guess so. Renesmee will probably need to eat soon." She said.

When we returned everyone was in the living room playing with Renesmee. She was laughing and being adorable as normal. She was the one thing that took all my guilt away. My precious baby girl was the one thing that I did not regret. She was a miracle. I went over and picked her up, twirling around. "Daddy!" She giggled. I smiled when the words left her mouth. "I love you." I kissed her forehead. She was the only one I didn't have to lie to.


End file.
